Drunk Love
by bamboowarrior
Summary: A Drunk Natsu and Drunk Lucy trying to figure out just what they are to one another, Chapter 2 is a Special Nalu week oneshot!
1. Drunk Love

**Hello again everyone, since it was nearly Valentines day i wanted to write something that was about Nalu and came up with this and yes i wrote this while i was drunk in a 30 min time span but i think its very good. Let me know what you think! And hurrah for Alcohol! **

It had started off as any other Fairy Tail party. The rowdy and boisterous group of friends always new how to have fun and yet when you put them all together with a little bit of liquor you get the entertaining and destructive mess that Fairy Tail is known for.

There was Gazille singing, Natsu fighting Grey, Mira playing match maker, Cana out-drinking any male that challenged her and of course Erza killing anyone who touched her Strawberry Cheesecake. While the rest just danced and enjoyed the night.

When all the liquor had been devoured and the music had come to a stop only two mages were left standing from the carnage as the rest of the guild hadn't even made it home and had all instead passed out on the ground around them.

Natsu and Lucy just took a seat on a bench as they looked around the guild at their friends who lay defeated at the hands of the party and the alcohol they drank

"Haha that snowflake Grey couldn't even handle his liquor and now he's face down on the ground with Juvia wrapped around his back. Today's battle goes to me!" the Fire Dragon bragged as the Celestial mage behind him could only giggle at his action

"Natsu aren't you even the slightest bit drunk right meow?" she questioned like a cat as Natsu began to laugh

"Hahha Luce you're so funny you kitty kat you. You're such a weirdo"

"Really you think I'm a kitty kat" she said happily before realizing his next set of words were more of an insult then a compliment.

Dahm the alcohol she thought drunkenly before responding to his insult

"I'm a weirdo? Really? When there's about 30 different people passed out on the floor all around us? I mean take a look around us, Elfman and Evergreen are wrapped around each other, Levy has her arms wrapped around one of Gazille's arms as he looks to be pushing her away, hell even Juvia looks to be raping Grey as she's on top of him" she yelled as a moment later both of them began to laugh at the idiots that were their friends around

"You forgot, Erza wrapping herself around her cake, Cana wrapping herself around a barrel of alcohol and check it, over there, Fried's arm and Laxus's arm are touching" he added as they continued to laugh until the Dragon Slayer abruptly stopped which caused Lucy to stop and look at him

"What's wrong, don't tell me you're going to pass out too?" she asked sadly as she loved these moments when Natsu and her could just joke around and didn't want it to end. It always made her feel so special to have some one-on-one time with him and it didn't help that she had the biggest crush on the hot Dragon beside her

"Hey Luce" he uttered seriously which surprised her

"What are we to one another?" he said quietly as Lucy stood there stunned as he looked at her with his deep eyes

"What do you mean Natsu? You're a Dragon Slayer and I'm a Celestial wizard" she said hoping that was the answer he was looking for in his drunken state.

"Nahh Luce I knew that already I was talking at a more personal level than that" he said seriously

"Well, you're my best friends and I'm your best friends" she said quietly hoping this was as far as he would go

"Ohh, so were just best friend's, nothing more and nothing less?" he asked as Lucy didn't know how to answer

What do I do? What do I say? How do I even answer she thought desperately?

"Natsu I think you're a little too drunk to be thinking this hard why don't we go to bed and we can restart this conversation tommorow?" she said hoping that by morning he wouldn't remember asking her such a question before smacking herself in the face for imply they go sleep in the same bed. Dahm you alcohol she thought angrily

"No" he replied

"I need an answer right now" he demand

"But why can't you ask this another time, like when were not this drunk?" she asked confused by the desperation in his voice

"Because when I'm sober, I'm too scared to ask you but since were both not I think it's the best time to ask" he said happily as Lucy still didn't know what to say

"Why can't you ask me when you're sober? What are you scared of?" She teased yet half hoping he would tell her the same thing that she feared when this exact same thought popped in her head

"Well when I'm sober I'm scared that you'll get embarrassed and mad and it will be awkward and a whole bunch of other stuff well happened but basically we won't be best friends anymore and I'll be sad in the end" he said rather calmly

"That would be bad" a drunk Lucy replied as she face palmed herself for her stupid response

"Yeah I know right, but right now I'm hoping you say something along the line of I feel that same way and we can be together and stuff and be happy instead of sad" he said joyful as he looked at Lucy with a huge grin on his face

"You always were such a fire breathing idiot" she said as her hair covered her eyes and she got up

"Dammit, it's going to be awkward now isn't? I knew this would happen. Drunken Natsu you are so lame" he yelled at himself

But before he could really rip into himself he felt a pair of lips crash into his as his eyes opened wide to see it was Lucy's. As they kissed for a few seconds Lucy took her lips away and looked in the Dragon Slayer's eyes

I've been waiting so long for this! What took you?" she said with a sly smile as Natsu replied with a kiss of his own. This one lasted far longer than the last one and was more passionate as Natsu and Lucy had begun to use their tongues to explore the others mouth before they finally had to break apart for air.

"This is so awesome, you're amazing Luce"

"Yeah, I know, I love you too" she said happily before realizing what she had just uttered.

"Dumb Lucy, why would you say that? He didn't say he loved you he said he liked you major difference! When I get done with you, you won't…"

But before she could finish the drunken thought out loud Natsu had wrapped his arms around the Celestial wizard and began kissing her more passionately than before as they attacked each other's mouths and used their tongue's more and more before Natsu released her to her displeasure and spoke

"Oh Luce, I'm so happy instead of having to make you actually love me you already do! This is going to save so much time because I already love you too" he said happily as Lucy couldn't bear it anymore as the tears came on their own as the happiness she felt was beyond everything she had ever felt before as they kissed for the last time before they both joined the others and passed out in each other's arms.

**Was it good? Should i right more stuff like this? let me now please!**


	2. Dense

**Hi ya, I've heard its Nalu week, but i couldn't think of anything to write about, so i had to pull this thing out of the closet. This is the first piece of NaLu writing i ever did, i never posted it because i thought it was terrible but since i've got nothing i might as well give ya something so i hope you enjoy **

It was a regular day at the Fairy Tail guild as a pretty blond mage sat on a bench and waited patiently for her partner to arrive. The pink haired boy she was waiting for was very special to her. She didn't know when she first fell in love with the Dragon Slayer, she just knew that he was the one for her and nobody else could compare.

Unfortunately for her though, he was dense, really dense.

Couldn't he see that she was in love with him? Everyone else in the guild noticed, why the hell couldn't he?

She would go on any mission with him when he asked, she let him enter her house whenever he pleased, and even let him sleep in her bed sometimes and yet nothing! He was always the same innocent naïve Natsu she thought dejectedly.

When she tried talking to him about her feelings she always stammered and couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. She was too scared, the possibility that he didn't like her in that way made her heart stop and brought her too much pain to even consider

She was a coward she thought as she sighed sadly before hearing the doors of the guild slam wide open and seeing her lover walk in with his customary huge grin

"Oi, good morning Lucy" he called as he walked toward her and instantly her sadness turned into happiness as she saw him coming toward her

"Hi Natsu" she said normally trying to hide her excitement

But her excitement soon faded as he walked straight past her over to the bar where Mira was working

"Hey Natsu where are you going" she asked a bit annoyed

"I need to talk to Mira" he said calmly with a smile on his face as he left her standing to go talk to Mira

What the hell is up with him she thought as she sat back down and watched intently as he sat down and turned to Mira hiding his face from her.

She couldn't hear what they were talking about but from Mira's expressions she could tell it was something entertaining. Why couldn't he tell her what he was telling Mira she thought somewhat bitterly as she looked on.

As they continued to talk Lucy couldn't help but see that Mira was enjoying herself but soon stood stunned when she saw Mira beginning to blush

What the hell was going on she thought jealously as she continued to eye the two before her mind froze and everything around her slowed down.

Mira had picked up Natsu's hand and was holding it while looking at him lovingly

At this point Lucy could feel a mix of emotions rush through her as she looked on. Anger, sadness and confusion were coursing through her as she tried her best to stay composed

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Mira let go of Natsu's hand and he got up and left her as Lucy could feel herself calming down a bit before she got up to confront Natsu

"Hey Natsu what were you and Mira talking about?" she asked abruptly as the fire Mage looked at her in surprise

"Nothing much, just talked about stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Lucy asked as she could feel her anger rising

"Just regular stuff" he said with a grin on his face as before she could say a word he walked past her to her surprise

"Where are you going know" she asked agitatedly

"I need to go speak with Lisanna" he said without hesitating as he walked away leaving Lucy by herself

As Lucy stood there she felt empty inside. First he talks to Mira and now to Lisanna she thought sadly as it all made sense. She could feel the tears began to come to her eyes. Mira and him were probably talking about Lisanna and he was probably getting Mira's blessing to go out with her she thought sadly as she held her head down and walked toward the door to go home

She couldn't take being here any longer and just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep as she moped her way through the guild door to go home as Mira watched with a smile on her face

As Lucy moped around at home she didn't know what to do anymore. She had lost the one man she loved to another and she couldn't do anything about it.

She had all the chances in the world to tell him how she felt but she didn't and now she was left alone with nobody. All she had to show for her love was a bunch of unwanted memories and a broken heart.

She tried everything she could to cheer herself up, she tried reading, taking a bath, writing her novel but none of it worked as she sat down on her couch defeated and miserable

How am I going to be able to go back she thought? She didn't want it to end like this but how could she go back to that place when she would see the man she loved with another girl. As she readied herself for the mountain of tears to follow she heard a distinct noise she was use to hearing and instinctively looked at her window to see Natsu Dragneel sitting on the edge with his usual smile looking at her

"Yo, Lucy " he said, as he walked on in

"It called a door Natsu use it. And what the hell do you want?" Lucy roared as Natsu looked at her in surprise

"I came to see you, you left the guild before I finished talking to Lisanna and I needed to talk to you" he said quietly as Lucy was in no mood to talk or hear the words she knew were coming next

"Natsu I don't care do whatever you want, just leave me alone" she shouted as the DragonSlayer just looked at her confused

"What I do? I just need to tell you something really important" he said with a smile as Lucy was at the point where she thought her mind would just blow up

"I know what you're going to say, I may've of not heard any of the conversations but the way you talked to Mira and then went to talk to Lisanna right after I know what's going on and if you want to go date Lisanna then go ahead I don't care. Apparently you like her more than you ever did me so why don't you just leave and never talk to me again" she shouted as tears began to fall of her cheeks

At this moment the fire mages jaw had hit the ground in shock

"What the hell did you just say" a stunned Natsu asked

"Are you that dense? Just go be with Lisanna already I know that's what you want so you should just leave" she cried in defeat as she wrapped a blanket around herself and turned her head to face the couch as her tears continued to fall

"You really are a weirdo, you know" he said quietly as Lucy just wrapped the blanket around her tighter waiting for him to leave but instead of the sound of him jumping down her window she felt two very warm arms wrap around her to her surprise her

"You think I'm dense? I thought my feelings for you were pretty obvious at this point dummy" he said softly

If it wasn't for Natsu's warm arms around her she could have sworn her entire body had gone numb

"I only ask you to come on missions with me. I'm around you everyday and come to your house just to see you more. Do you think I would do all this for anyone else?" he asked her caringly as Lucy slowly raised her head to meet Natsu's gaze

"So you don't like Lissana? She asked softly as she felt herself melt away looking into his eyes

"Not like how I like you" he said with a smile as Lucy felt her sadness begin to leave herself

"So why did you have to talk to Mira and Lissana today?" she asked as for the first time she could remember Natsu blushed which surprised her

"Well I need their opinion on some things" he said embarrassingly

"And well they told me the best way to deal with people you care about is to be open with them, so I guess the only other thing I have left to say to you is, I love you?" he said quizzically as he looked intently at Lucy who just laid their dumbfound

He loves me she thought happily, only me, I'm the one he want to be with, I've never been so happy in my life she thought as she was snapped back to reality by the Dragon in front of her

"So I tell you I love you and all you can do is look at me with a weird face? And you think I'm dense?" He teased as Lucy could only giggle before planting a kiss on the boy in-front of her leaving the DragonSlayer speechless as she just smiled back

"I love you more" she stated before embracing him as they spent the rest of the night holding each other, never wanting to let the other go.

**Happy NaLu week my fellow shippers and remember ... stay calm and ship NaLu!**


End file.
